Sunrise
by E.G Anderson
Summary: Twelve years ago, Edward left Bella he learned she was pregnant. But why? Find out what happens as the Cullens confront Bella in the middle of Alaska, and learn that she's alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It had been twelve long years since Edward left. Twelve years of misery, hiding what happened to my family and Renesmee. I had spent so long, trying to forget him, trying to forget the broken promise. Twelve long years of me hoping he would come back, hold me in his arms, kiss me and tell me he loves me. I know that it will never happen, but I can't stop loving a man I planned to forever love. What was I thinking? I should have said goodbye to that when I was reborn, but I remembered it all as if it was through vampire eyes. Why? I need to forget. I thought I would never see him again. I say to myself, "Get it together, Bella. You have just come to Alaska to visit Tanya and the others. You don't need to have a break down." The Denali coven had lost contact with the Cullens, and they to thought they were gone for good. We talked for a while, catching up. There were so many questions about Renesmee and Jacob. Tanya specifically said "How do they even live with each other? I know they travel and never settle long enough, but his stench is _sooo_ repulsive! And they sleep together! My, is she asking to gag to death? Or does she like the smell of wet dog mixed with death?" We all shared a good laugh. All the others agreed, even though I tried to get them to realize that we smell as bad as they do to Jacob. Time seems to fly, so I had to say goodbye and get back to Forks. "We have got to meet up more often Bella!" Kate exclaims. I answer "Of course, Kate! Anytime!" Kate looks happy, then gives me a sad expression. "Bella, you really need a coven. You can't be alone like this. You need to move on from… him." The waves come crashing down, but I hold it together. All I say is "Bye guys." Then I run. I don't know where, there seems to be a blizzard. I don't care, I must get out of here, away. I am very fast and have very good vision. That's why I could see seven distinct figures far out, coming my direction in the blizzard. "Who are those people?" I say to myself. Then I see the amber eyes. His eyes. I immediately stop. "No. It can't be. This can't be happening." This can't happen, especially not like this. Not in the middle of the blizzard, barely able to see each other. Not after twelve years. All the pain and sorrow I have had bottled up for all these years come crashing down. "Oh my god. They're here. He's here." But why? They must be traveling. Passing by. Visiting Tanya. Anything. It can't be for me. They think I'm dead. They might as well killed me. Get a grip, face this head on. "Be strong, Bella. You are a rock." At the very least, I can make this dramatic. I start running again, my life flashes through my eyes. I get closer, but they still don't notice me. They seem to be straining to see me, not realizing yet and are running. They probably don't even recognize me, but they're coming. I must face the one thing I've been avoiding thinking about. We become blurs, then we stop a few feet away from each other. In the first time in twelve years, I looked at Edward Cullen's face. Now, as I faced the Cullens, I have a flashback on what happened.

Twelve Years Ago

"No Edward, I'm trying to tell you that my period is five days late" He didn't respond. He had turned into a sculpture. "The dreams," I mumbled to myself in a flat voice. Sleeping so much. The crying. All that food. Oh. Oh. Oh." Edward's stare seemed glassy, as if he couldn't see me anymore. Reflexively, almost involuntary, my hand dropped to my stomach. "Oh!" I squeaked again. I lurched to my feet, slipping out of Edwards unmoving hands. I yanked the blue fabric out of the way and stared at my stomach. "Impossible" I whispered. I was only five days late. If I was pregnant, my body wouldn't have even registered that fact. I would not have morning sickness. I would not have changed my eating or sleeping habits. And I most definitely would not have a small but defined bump between my hips. I ran my fingers over the subtle budge, surprised by how rock hard it felt under my skin. "Impossible," I said again, because, bulge or no bulge, period or no period, there was no way I could be pregnant. But yet I was. During my breakthrough, the phone started ringing. I half expected Edward to get it, but he just sat there, in shock. I climbed over him and picked it up. "Hi Alice," My voice was dry and hoarse. "Bella, are you ok?" "Yeah. Is Carlisle there?" "He is. What's the problem?" "I'm not exactly sure. What did you see?" There was a long silence. "Here's Carlisle." I thought of a beautiful baby boy or girl, warmth seeping through my veins. ''Bella, it's Carlisle. What's wrong?" I hesitated, then said "I think I'm pregnant"

After Edward had gotten out of his shock, he insisted on going back to Forks. He seemed upset and angry. I started to cry. He ran to me "Bella! Are you ok?" "No, I'm just scared" "Don't worry, when we get back, Carlisle will get that thing out of you." He called it a thing. He wants to kill it. The beautiful picture in my head was now gone. Edward thinks it's a monster. I stayed silent throughout the plane ride. I had to save this child. There wouldn't be any person who would understand. When we got back to the house, they all were prepared to operate, So I went up to Edward and told him what I wanted. He went ballistic. "Are you crazy? You're asking to die! I can't let you! This thing will kill you, Bella! I don't want you to die for a child, and I won't watch it!" I felt like he had slapped me. Everyone quietly left the room. I yelled "This is my decision Edward! Not yours!" He looked at me with such a hurt expression before yelling "I love you Bella, but I won't let you do this!" "Edward, you can't do this! I love this baby!" His face turned to stone. "You love a monster. Of course. You love that thing, me, Jacob Black. You fall for the monsters. Well I won't watch it." What? What is he saying? "Edward, what are you saying? You are not a monster! I love you more than anything!" "Me to, which is why if you won't let us take it out, then I won't watch you die to have a monster" "It's not a monster! It's our baby!" As fast as lightning, he scooped me up and ran deep into the forest, where the wolves wouldn't even find us. "I won't watch you die. I'm leaving you. This is a goodbye, Bella. A permanent one. You won't ever find us in your remaining week." What was he doing? He's leaving me and his baby! I replied angrily "Edward, are you leaving me and your baby? Because you're afraid I'll die? And you don't want a "monster?" I love you, Edward, how could you do this to me!" He gave me a hurt expression, then said "I won't watch you die. I love you, Bella" Tears were in both of our eyes. Before he ran, I yelled "I love you, Edward. And so does Renesmee" He stared into my eyes for a second before running.

After a week, it was as Edward said. I was sick and huge. Luckily, I called Tanya and she told me she knew a friend that would help. "A vampire named Iris. She can help you, Bella." I felt so relieved. "Thank you for everything, Tanya. And please don't tell them anything." "Of course, Bella. And… I'm so sorry."

From then on, Iris cared for me, got me blood, and helped me deliver the baby early. That still couldn't save me, and my heart nearly gave out. I gave Iris permission to bite me. She then bit me everywhere on my body just so I could survive. From then on out, I was reborn. And my baby was not a monster. Just beautiful Renesmee.

Present

Edward's face had never changed. It was still the face of a beautiful god, eyes of amber. But I had. That's why none of them recognized me. And the fact that they think I'm dead. "Who are you and why are you here?" Carlisle asked. I was going to make this dramatic. I haven't waited twelve years for this just to make this lame. "Well, I'm just someone visiting an old family friend, Carlisle." He relaxed. Then gave me a strange look. "How do you know me?" I smiled, then said "You're all vegetarians. As well as me. Carlisle, you're the father and the doctor. You spent a very long time perfecting your bloodlust to do what you love. Esme, you're the sweet mother and you jumped off the cliff in your human life. Jasper, you and Maria trained and created a newborn army, then you realize it's wrong when you left and met Alice. Alice, my dear friend, you can see the future and spent your last human day in an asylum. Rosalie, you're the prettiest vampire you would ever see. Your lost your chance at a family when that man beat you up and left you to die. Luckily, you found Emmett. Emmett, you were attacked by a bear. Rose found you and she carried you back to Carlisle." I paused, just let them look confused, and to think of something good for Edward. He gave me a strange look, then said "So what about me? Do I have a life or what?" I gave him a death stare, then said "Yes Edward Cullen, you do. You were dying of Spanish influenza when Carlisle saved you. You 'fell in love" I said with air quotes "With Bella Swan, a human. You two got married and got pregnant. When you found out, you wanted it out of her immediately. But she loved it, and refused to let it die. It was a baby, Edward. When you realized what she wanted, you told her, specifically "I won't watch you die. I'm leaving you. This is a goodbye, Bella. A permanent one. You won't ever find us in your remaining week" Her last words to you were "I love you, Edward. And so does Renesmee" Then you ran and left her for what she thought would be forever." Edward had turned to stone. They all had, but he was the most effected. After a minute of me staring at them with a blank expression on my face, Edward regained himself and looked like he was going to rip me apart. Thankfully, Carlisle was the one who spoke. "How do you know our family like it was your own?" I didn't answer, and felt the tears coming. "Edward." I said, looking at him in the face. He looked at me. Now he had tears in his eyes. I whispered "She loved you more than anything, Edward. And you left." I've never seen him look so helpless and broken. When he spoke, it was only a whisper. "She was going to die. When she told me, that was what would happen. I wouldn't watch her kill herself for the monster I gave her. So, I left her… I had no choice. She had to have died those many years ago." He sat down and look at me in despair. I slowly looked at Carlisle, who was to shocked to say anything. "To answer your question, Carlisle, I know your family because it used to be my own." He looked at me in surprise. "How? Who are you?" I gave Edward a sad expression and showed him the ring on my necklace before replying.

"My name is Bella Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Edward's POV

We haven't been to visit Tanya in about twelve years. Carlisle had insisted, even though none of us was on board. Whenever I think of Tanya, I relive what happened, restraining myself from trying to rip myself apart. Tanya and her coven hates us. Me especially, though I can't blame them. Somehow, they had heard what I had done. After a week, Tanya had called me and started yelling on the top of her lungs on how I was a monster for what I had done, that she would never forgive me or my family. I knew what she said was the truth, I truly was a monster, which is why I couldn't stand it when Bella had part of me in her. After a week, everyone was on full alert in case I tried to leave for Italy. I tried, but failed. Throughout these twelve years, I tried to survive, but I had no will to live.

Carlisle had called Tanya to try to make amends. She agreed to let us all come, (She tried to keep me from coming, but Carlisle insisted.) but she would not be treating us like guests. At least we got somewhere with her. We were already in Alaska, about to leave for Tanya, but we just had to wait for Alice because of her visions. Jasper seemed very annoyed with everyone because our emotions were all jumbled up. Especially Alice. She was getting a lot of visions that seemed to make her confused and surprised. Her eyes widened, then she got up. "Carlisle, I think we'll be meeting someone on the way to Tanya's. She'll be leaving Tanya, and we'll cross paths." Carlisle frowned, then asked "Is she a danger to us?" Alice seemed to ponder his question before answering "No, but she seems to have a part to play in our lives. She also seems… familiar." I raised my eyebrow before shrugging it off. Alice was way to dramatic at times. Jasper loves it, but everyone else finds it annoying. Before she could start talking more about fate and destiny, Emmett interrupted by saying "Well, look at the time! We need to go!" Everyone gave him a silent look of thanks, then ran out the door immediately. While I was running, I got that sharp pain I get every day when I think of Bella. _I love you Edward. And so does Renesmee._ Tears threatened to fall, but I had to keep myself together for the sake of my family. (And the sanity of Jasper) Keep running Edward. Maybe you can get your life back together if you stop remembering. Oh wait. I didn't have a life before. I only had a life with _her_. Just then, Jasper yelled "EDWARD! PLEASE, I CAN'T RIGHT NOW!" Oops. I did it again. We ran for about ten minutes, talking and making jokes. That's when I noticed a figure in the distance. It was getting closer and closer, which must mean it's running as well. Vampire. Alice was right after all. What a surprise. We got close enough for me to realize it was a girl. She had seen us too, and her eyes flashed in fear. Amber. The same shade as mine. Weird. We all skidded to a halt less than a foot away from each other. I looked at her, examining her closely. She has brown hair that goes all the way to her waist. A flawless face, nice body, but she seemed to know how to fight and has done it before. She has a leather jacket and ripped up pants with an old pair of combat boots. She seems very familiar. When I look into her eyes, I saw fear, but a little bit of anger as well. The weird thing is, I couldn't read her mind. I strained myself, but I couldn't read anything. "Who are you and why are you here?" Carlisle asked. She smiled, then said "Well, I'm just someone visiting an old family friend, Carlisle." Her voice sounds very familiar, like it's from another lifetime. Then I realize that she knows his name. What? I frowned, but before I could ask, Carlisle asked "How do you know me?" She smiled again, then gave us a bombshell. This girl started talking about Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie as if she's known them for years. Personal information, abilities. But she seemed to care for each of them, because her voice had affection and humor for each of them. I realized she didn't mention me. Why? I gave her a strange look, then asked "So what about me? Do I have a life or what?" She gave me the death stare, then said "Yes Edward Cullen, you do. You were dying of Spanish influenza when Carlisle saved you. You 'fell in love" She said with air quotes "With Bella Swan, a human. You two got married and got pregnant. When you found out, you wanted it out of her immediately. But she loved it, and refused to let it die. It was a baby, Edward. When you realized what she wanted, you told her, specifically "I won't watch you die. I'm leaving you. This is a goodbye, Bella. A permanent one. You won't ever find us in your remaining week" Her last words to you were "I love you, Edward. And so does Renesmee" Then you ran and left her for what she thought would be forever." I had turned to stone. They all had, but he was the most effected. How could she know? How could this girl know what I've done? After a minute, I regained myself and gave this girl a look of anger. I was honestly about to tear her apart. Then I realized she was right. Everything she said was the truth. Thankfully, Carlisle was the one who spoke. "How do you know our family like it was your own?" She didn't answer, and tears filled her eyes. "Edward." She said, looking at me in the face. I looked at him. Now I have tears in his eyes. She whispered "She loved you more than anything, Edward. And you left." I've never felt so helpless and broken. When I spoke, it was only a whisper. "She was going to die. When she told me, that was what would happen. I wouldn't watch her kill herself for the monster I gave her. So, I left her… I had no choice. She had to have died those many years ago." I sat down and look at her in despair. I'll never forgive myself. She slowly looked at Carlisle, who was to shocked to say anything. "To answer your question, Carlisle, I know your family because it used to be my own." What? This made me look up from my despair. What is this girl talking about? Who does she think she is? He looked at her in surprise. "How? Who are you?" She gave me a sad, heartbroken expression and lifted the ring on her necklace. My eyes widened and jaw dropped. Suddenly, everything made sense. Everything I've ever done and said to her came crashing down to me as my knees threatened to fall.

"My name is Bella Cullen."

Bella's POV

Vampire shock. I knew it was a thing. About everyone was in it. Well, you can't blame them. They thought Renesmee had killed me, but little did they know. When they regained themselves, (Except Jasper, he collapsed on the ground from all the emotions.) they looked at my face, my eyes. Amber. Just like Edward's. Speaking of Edward, I'm sure I'll never see that expression again. He couldn't find words, his legs barely supporting each other. I put my hand in my leather jacket, pulling out the picture I had taken with Renesmee last week. It was me and her, sitting in the meadow, our meadow, hugging each other with bright smiles on our faces. I walked up, giving it to him. As our hands brushed, he flinched at my touch. "See for yourself" I said harshly. He took the photo, stared at it, whispering, "Our meadow… this is you and…" He looked at me and asked, "Who is the other girl?" I let all my hurt and pain flow through my voice before answering.

"Renesmee. Your daughter."

Then I ran.

I don't know where

I had to run

From him

I ran away from him, from them all. They ran after me, but I was faster. It was a far run to the airport, but I needed home more than ever. We had run twenty – something miles. All the others had collapsed, it was only Edward chasing me. I yelled out to Edward, "Why don't you just give up? You've done it before! You can do it again!" He soon collapsed as well. Tears blurred my vision, my sadness causing me to collapse on the snow, sobbing. "Twelve years. How could you do this to me, Edward? I loved you." Those were the last words I remember before blacking out from exhaustion, not just from running, but from life, in Edward's arms.

I opened my eyes to the sound of yelling in another room. This must be Tanya's place because Carmen is sitting in the room with me. "What's happening?" I asked. "Well, the Cullens came back to our house first without Edward. They started yelling at us and each other. We kind of had to confess that we knew this whole time." She kind of looked guilty. I smiled "Then Edward came with you in his arms, blacked out." She looked very uncomfortable. "Don't worry Carmen, they would have had to know at some point. I guess that's now." I got up and went to the main room, where they all were. Sure enough, they were yelling. When they saw me, they all got really quiet. Edward wouldn't look in my eyes. After a minute of staring each of them down, Carlisle was the first to speak. "How? How are you alive, Bella? And you're a vampire?" All eyes were on me. Then Tanya stepped up. Soon the rest of Denali coven did. They supported me and gave me the strength to explain. I crossed my arms, then said "Prepare for me to start to yell, because this is not a story I can tell calmly. Twelve years ago, I got pregnant with Edward's child. I realized that it wasn't a monster, when everyone thought it was. Even him. I loved it. It was a baby. Our baby." "You left me and your child." A long pause. Edward looked so broken, it was hard not to feel pity. Finally, he spoke "Why didn't you come back, Bella? If you've been alive all these years…" Did he just say that? I put true bitterness into my tone "After leaving me in the woods to die, I called Tanya, the only person I knew that could help, and she told me her old friend Iris would help me. She did. She cared for me, even when I got sick, and needed blood. Even when we had to induce labor after a week. Even when I was dying, she bit me with my permission to save me. Even when everyone else saw a monster, she cared enough to not think of that and help me! So that is why I never came back, Edward! Because when I saw there was no monster in you, you couldn't do the same for me!" I'm sure everyone had quietly left the room, because it was now only me and Edward standing there. No doubt they were eavesdropping. He croaked "I'm so… I love- "I threatened to slap him. He doesn't have the privilege to say those words. "Save your apologies for the one you truly left. Your daughter." Edward turned to stone. "Yeah. Don't apologize to me. You have a twenty-four-year-old daughter that matured fully in just seven years. Renesmee Cullen. She can survive on food and animal blood. She has many strengths I have, and she glistens a bit in the sun. Renesmee can also has a power that allows her to project her thoughts into anyone's mind just by putting her hand on their cheek. There is blood in her veins, a beating heart, and heat. She is also the imprintee of Jacob Black, who absolutely loves her and they are very happy together. Renesmee Cullen is most certainly NOT a monster. She is as much as a monster as you. And there is no monster in you, Edward" I took the photo of her on the table and put it back in my jacket. Then I looked up. Vampire shock. I continued. "The hardest thing was her, when she was young, asking about her father, was the fact that I had no answer." Edward was silent, then asked quietly, "Can I see her…" I didn't answer. I just yelled out "I know you're all are listening. Just come out already!" I went back to my room, putting my shoes on and changing into black pants. He at least needs to know her. I need to leave knowing that Edward knows Renesmee is not a monster. Then an idea struck me. I sat on the bed, pulled my memories from my mind and used my power to push them to Edward. All my memories of Renesmee, growing up, from birth to present. I released them. I heard him gasp from the other room. I was showing her to him, like he asked, but he hadn't expected that. After a minute or two, he walked up to my door and nocked quietly. I didn't answer, but he seemed to take the silence as a yes (why must he know me so well?) and came in. He saw me staring down at the ground, sitting on the bed, and joined me. After a minute, he asked "Have you put all your anger out so we can talk?" Silence again (yes). "I thought you were dead for so long" I snickered, then said "I thought you were gone for so long. Guess I was right." He just nodded, then said "Tell me Bella, do you still love me?" I fingered my necklace before replying "How could I stop loving the man I planned to love forever?" He nodded, then I started to feel tears. "But it's not the same. Twelve years. How could you do this to me, Edward? You left me to die. And I can't ever forgive you for what you did to Renesmee." His amber eyes seemed to widen. "She's beautiful" I looked into his eyes before answering. "Yeah. She really is, inside and out. I love her more than my own life." Edward seemed to not be able to say anything until he remembered something important. His eyes drifted to my neck. "You kept it?" he whispered, barely able to contain his emotions. Tears threatened to fall down my eyes as well. It was the one thing that I just couldn't get rid of that reminded me of him. I couldn't bring myself to. "Yes Edward, it was the only thing that gave me hope that you would come back, and it reminded me of happier times. With you." Edward stared into my eyes, then said the three words that hurt the most "I love you" That did it. I couldn't contain my emotions any longer, and fell apart in tears. The only thing that kept me from breaking was Edward's arms, holding me while I cried into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I took a break this summer because I lost my passion, and a passionless story is worst than no story, but I swear, I have my passion for Twilight back. Go ahead and get angry at me, I deserve it. I'll be uploading this story for now on. Hope you guys are glad that I'm back!**

I swear, nobody could get their head wrapped around the fact that I was a vampire. Whenever I did something supernatural, everyone got silent. That's why when I announced I was going hunting, everyone just stared at me.

Jasper was the one who finally asked for them all, "Human or animals?"

I gave him an annoyed look before answering "I'm a vegetarian. Any more questions?"

Alice seemed to hesitate. "Go on Alice, this is the only time you'll be able to ask without making an appointment."

She laughed, and everyone seemed to relax.

"Well Bella, I've been trying to figure out why I could never see you during all these years. You were like a blind spot." I immediately realized what she was saying. I too, had wondered, and figured it out.

"You can't see Jacob, right Alice?"

She nodded.

"Well, you can't see him because you've never been a werewolf. The same for Renesmee. I spend all my time with either one or another, so you can't see me."

Edward seemed to flinch when I said both of their names. Alice seemed to be deep in thought, so I just said, "Back in an hour." I didn't wait for anyone to respond and ran out the door without looking back, even when Edward tried to follow.

I had my eyes on a black bear and was just about to pounce when I noticed the cubs. Dang it. I sighed, then walked away. I can never kill when there are children, it's just not my nature. While sniffing the air to try to find something else, I heard a gasp. Immediately, I turned around on high alert before catching the scent. Edward.

I groaned, then said "Must you stalk me, Edward? I just lost a meal and I'm annoyed about it."

He looked at me for a moment, then said "You let the bear with the cubs go. How?"

I answered "I've always been able to do that. If you want a deeper answer, then a child should get the love and care from its mother, not be abandoned to fend on its own at such an early age."

Just then, I smelled another meal. Another black bear, and it was alone. "Excuse me" I said, then pounced on the bear. I had been thirsty for a while, so this was a very satisfying meal. When I had finished, I walked back to Edward who had been watching the whole time. "Continue" I said, with a flick of the hand.

"Isabella."

I flinched. Nobody ever used my full name.

"I never meant to hurt you."

This time I couldn't contain myself. I pushed him so hard, he fell to the ground

"No Edward. You meant to kill me."

Darn it, even though I was angry at him, I couldn't stand to see him on the ground, not getting up in his despair. I held out my hand. Looking surprised, he took it, flinching at my touch.

"I'll never forgive you, Edward, but we can heal."

With that, I started running back to Tanya's. I want Edward more than ever, but at the same time I don't.

Once back at Tanya's, I decided to catch up with the Cullens. I went in the room where they were sitting in this afternoon, sat on the couch. Emmett asked, "What have you been doing these past twelve years, Bella?" They all gave him an angry look. Then shifted uncomfortably. I smiled, then said,

"Guys, calm down. I've stayed in Forks all these years. I do have to tell you all something, but that's another story."

They all looked at me curiously, but Alice froze. I gave her the "We'll talk later" look.

"Anyway, I've have been traveling, but I spend my majority of my time with Renesmee. She and Jacob don't really live anywhere, but they do have a house."

They were looking confused now. But why? Oh… the fact that Renesmee should only be twelve. That's important.

"Guys, she reached full maturity in just seven years. She grew really fast."

Esme seemed really confused though.

"But what do you mean by Jacob and her? Didn't he used to like you?"

Edward groaned. I ignored him.

"Jacob imprinted on Renesmee when she was born. He saw her when I was running from- "

I stopped, then shook my head. They hadn't earned that story yet. That's all I could tell them now.

"I'm going to make a call. I'll be in my room."

With that, I headed back to my room, pulling my phone out of my jacket and dialing a number. Renesmee's number. I looked around, made sure no one was around, then dialed. The call connected immediately, but instead of Renesmee's bell- like voice, it was Jacob's frantic, distressed voice.

"Bella! They took Nessie! The Volturi! We have to do something immediately, we have to before they kill her! They left a note basically saying we had one month!"

No. Not again.

"No. Not again. Not my daughter! We have to save her! How did they take her? Where is she? Never mind, no time for questions! Jacob, call up any vampires you might know that could help us. Send them here. Get the pack. Get here after you've found everyone you can. I'll get the Denali coven and we'll travel to find allies and call the ones from last time."

He exhaled, relieved to have a plan. "And Jacob."

"Yes Bella?"

I took a deep breath. "I think the Cullens might help too."

Jacob paused, then caught his breath. "You found them?"

"Yes, I did. All of them."

Jacob sucked in a breath, then said, "Hurry. I'll call back soon."

Then he ended the call. I wasted no time at all. I ran to the main room with all of them in it, locking eyes with Tanya. She saw the urgency, got up, and came with me without any question. Once we were outside, I said

"The Volturi."

She understood immediately, her eyes widening in terror.

"Did they take her?"

I nodded slowly. She noticed the tears in my eyes and brushed them off.

"We can do this. We've fought before and we'll fight again."

I put my head in my hands.

"But they have her this time! They could be doing anything right now!"

Tanya seemed to be thinking. "Knowing Aro, he loves a show. If he has her, he'll be keeping her alive until we face him again. Marcus and Cauis may not think it wise, but she's most likely still alive."

I still felt like I was going to cry, but I had to stay strong.

"Tanya, we're going to have to get allies. Immediately. I have Jacob getting the pack ready. I'll go and find the allies from last time, and try to find some new ones."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "We'll find allies together, Bella. You don't have to do this alone anymore."

I burst into tears. Tanya's arms were the only thing that kept me from crumbling to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, anybody who still reads this story can have the special deal of two chapters in one day. Just pay seperate shipping and handling... or a review telling me you still read this... 'sly grin'.**

It wasn't that hard to get the rest of the coven with us. With one stern look from me and Tanya, they all came outside immediately. As soon as they came out, I said "The Volturi"

Like Tanya, their eyes widened in terror. Elizear was the first to speak.

"Again?" he whispered.

I nodded. "This time, they have her. We have a month."

They all were too shocked to speak. At last, Kate spoke.

"We have to hurry, find everyone we found last time and more."

I nodded, then Carmen asked the question that needed answering the most.

"Should we tell them?"

They all turned to me. Realizing this was my decision, I nodded. Even if I hadn't forgiven any of the Cullens yet, they needed to know. We would need all the help we would get, even if we didn't want it.

"Come on guys, let's get prepared. Then we'll leave at sunrise."

They all nodded, so we ran back inside to each of our rooms, promising to meet in twenty minutes to discuss plans. Once I reached my room, I felt like breaking down. How could this happen again? I thought that they might forget, or just give up. I never expected them to take her! Of course, I knew this wasn't Jacob's fault. He would do anything to protect Nessie. Realizing I was having a mental breakdown, I took some deep breaths, then started preparing. What do you wear to go and fight a bunch of vampires? I opened my bag, pulling out my combat boots, black t-shirt, and my brown leather jacket. Perfect. I looked in the mirror. My long hair seemed to be getting in the way, so I got a hair bow and tied it back. Something seemed missing. I dug around my bag until I found what I was looking for. Black leather fingerless gloves. Renesmee had given these to me for my last birthday. I hugged them to my chest, then put them on. Half of me was hoping that the gloves had some sort of magic, and she would appear right in front of my eyes, perfectly fine. The other half hoped the gloves would cause all this Edward mess to end, and we can be a family again. Either way, gloves don't have magic. Who knew?

Just as I was realizing I was going insane, I grabbed Edward's ring and put it around my neck. It was apart of me, and I couldn't go without it, no matter how much I wanted to. Tanya knocked on my door.

"Bella? We need to make plans."

I got up, meeting Tanya at the door. We went down to the basement, where no one could hear us, then planned. Carmen would find the Amazons. Elizear would find the Egyptians. Kate would find the Nomads and Alistair. Me and Tanya would team up to find new allies. We went into the main room, where they all stayed during the night. When they saw how we were dressed, they gave us very confused looks.

Edward asked "What are you all doing?"

We all sat down, motioning for them to sit as well. Alice froze, and dropped the brush she was holding. I said

"Alice, you know what's happening, but we'll explain for you all. And Edward, please don't try to read our minds."

My mental shield covered the whole room. They gave us a concerned look, Alice staring at me in terror, and Edward having a strained look on his face. I took a deep breath.

"It started twelve years ago. Renesmee had been alive for three months, and she looked about three years old. I was trying to figure out how fast her vampire skills were developing. We were in the meadow, in the middle of winter. She was jumping up and catching snowflakes. Then I saw Irina in the distance, watching us. When I tried to go to her, she ran. It wasn't until later when I realized she thought Nessie was an immortal child."

Everyone's eyes got real big. Alice was giving me the most terrified look I've ever seen.

"Bella, what are saying? What happened exactly?"

She asked. I took a deep breath, then said "Long story short, she alerted the Volturi."

Everyone gasped. They all started asking questions at the exact same time, none which I could decipher. Tanya yelled "SHUT UP!"

That stopped them. I looked outside, the sun was about to rise. I gestured to Carlisle and he asked,

"How much of the guard came?"

I looked at everyone, then me and Tanya answered together.

"Everyone. Marcus, Cauis, Aro. Even the wives."

His mouth opened. They didn't seem to believe me. I continued,

"I first went to Tanya, where we traveled around the world to find allies. Renesmee's power was the only thing that showed them the truth. She could put her thoughts into others, by touch. A month later, we met all the Volturi, where we fought. We fought, and they surrendered. But they did promise to come back. My power was the only thing that saved us."

Everyone looked at me… differently. Like they finally realized how much I changed. From being a human in need of protection, to a vampire who fights for herself. They still seemed to think I was lying. I sighed, then said

"If you don't believe me, ask Alice. She saw it, but I don't think she believed it."

Everyone looked at her. She nodded slowly in silence. Edward grunted in frustration, like he was trying to do something he couldn't do.

"What's your power, Bella?" He asked.

"I'm using it right now."

Everyone looked at me with surprise.

"My mental shield. I can pull it off me and cover a huge area. It can stop Jane or Alec, Chelsea, anyone. Even you."

I looked outside, then said

"That is our cue to go."

They looked at us in surprise.

"Where are you all going?"

Esme asked. I looked down, then said

"To find allies. It's happening again, but this time they've got her."

I then put my shield back on me so Edward could read Alice's mind. I motioned to Tanya, and we all got up at the same time.

"Read Alice, Edward. I don't want to explain. We have to go, now."

We went to the door, then I said

"This could be the last time we see each other, so this is a goodbye. Maybe permanently this time."

I looked into Edward's eyes, then removed my mental shield to show the last battle to him. All of the allies. Renesmee holding my hand in fear, me protectively holding her when walking to meet the Volturi. All of them coming for us. Putting and wrapping my shield around everyone. Jane and Alec's attacks failing. Me, Jacob, and Renesmee walking up to Aro, me talking, Jacob protecting, and Renesmee touching Aro's face. Irina being killed. Then we attacked. I ended the vision right there, hoping he would fill in the blanks. All this happened in less than a second, but when he regained himself, we had already left the house.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped, then realized it was Edward's.

"I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again."

I looked up at him, then said "We'll never let each other go, will we?"

Edward's POV

"I am the worst vampire in the world."

There. I said it. Everybody looked up, looking sympathetic, but none of them contradicted. Not even Esme. Alice just smiled, like she knew what I was going to say. I guess she did. Rosalie was the first to say,

"Edward, thank you. You finally realized what I've known for one hundred years. Finally, you've accepted it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, I'm serious. I'm still stuck in a deep hole that I can't get out of. Bella-"

I stopped when I realized everyone had an angry look. Alice did the unthinkable, and yelled

"No more, Edward! Stop getting upset about what she is doing, avoiding you and giving you the cold shoulder. She has every right to do that. Remember. You left. You left two people there. And there's nothing you can do about it."

I just stared at her. She's never gotten so angry at me, or anyone. As much as I wanted to deny what she was saying, I knew she was right. I was the one who left. I left her all alone in the woods. I let my anger get to me, and left the love of my life to die. There's nothing that can change that.

Just then, Bella burst into the room, looking around quickly and desperately. We all looked up at her, wondering who she wanted. She gave Tanya a stern look, then hurried outside. Just before she ran out, I saw a look in her eyes I had only seen on the day that I left. Despair. Pure despair.


End file.
